


A "Detroit: Become Human" drabble collection

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, First Kiss, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Mistletoe, Post-Canon, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: A mix of drabbles with different ships (romantic or platonic) and topics but all of them either 100, 200 or 300 words in length. Some will be canon compliant, some will be AUs.Look at the chapter titles for the ships :)





	1. Netflix and Dream - Hank & Connor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This site](https://www.plot-generator.org.uk/opening-line/) is to blame for the idea.

“Last night I dreamt I was an aardvark again.”

Hank stopped where he was preparing a sandwich for breakfast and glanced over to the android sitting at his table. As usual, Connor blurted out the oddest shit with a completely serious expression, his LED showing a familiar yellow glow.

“Okay?” The lieutenant replied with a raised eyebrow and he honestly didn’t know what to do with this kind of information. They had had this conversation last week already after Connor had spent a whole weekend binge-watching animal documentaries on Netflix. Hank had gone to bed to the android watching _Planet Earth_ and had woken up to an episode of _72 dangerous animals: Asia_.

The Monday after said weekend when they were at work, tending to their sadly necessary paperwork, Connor had continuously wondered about how a red panda could be considered dangerous and why they were even named panda when they were more closely related to racoons.

Hank had been in favour of Markus introducing Connor to the world of Netflix, figuring it would keep the android occupied and stop him from asking dumb questions but it had only upped the level of nonsensical information in the robot’s mechanical brain.

“Told you it was a bad idea to keep on watching these documentaries for hours on end,” he finally settled on while turning back to the countertop and his half-finished sandwich, shaking his head in silent amusement. Connor was one of the most intelligent beings on the planet, yet he acted like a curious and clueless five-year-old whenever facing something that didn’t have anything to do with their line of work.

Analysing blood samples and reconstructing a murder? No problem!

Wrapping his mind around people wanting to pet furry animals that could potentially lead to their demise? Error messages ensued.


	2. Table for One - Connor & Markus

Being a cop could get lonely sometimes—long hours at work made it difficult to find friends, let alone a romantical partner. It was the reason why Connor liked to spend his free time in a cosy little café down the street, people-watching. He enjoyed seeing other people interact with their friends or partners and, sad as it was, tried to imagine himself being part of such a scene instead of only watching.

There was one group of friends in particular that had caught his attention. Well, one of the guys had, since he was absolutely gorgeous with his heterochromatic eyes and intoxicating laughter. The young man’s presence was able to distract Connor enough for his drink to run cold and made him late for work three times in two weeks.

“Excuse me, is this seat taken?”

Daydreaming about the pretty young man, Connor hadn’t even noticed said person entering the café and his heart skipped a beat, looking up and meeting heterochromatic eyes. He gulped, briefly wondering if the guy wanted to join him and shook his head.

The young man smiled at him with a “Sweet, thanks” and, of course, he grabbed the chair to go join his friends that were also in the café.

Connor felt pretty stupid for having thought the man might randomly join a complete stranger but he was allowed to dream, right?

“Hey there, so...I was wondering if, maybe, you would like to join us?” The smooth voice and gentle smile were back again and the young man blinked almost nervously at him, pointing towards their table where the chair was sitting unoccupied, basically only waiting for him.

Connor’s mouth dropped open in surprise before he felt his lips stretch into a smile, heart hammer away in his chest.

“I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this adorable little comic](http://mckvch.tumblr.com/post/178340016802) :)


	3. Mistletoe - Connor/Markus

Connor glanced up at the plant hanging above their heads, his LED flashing yellow as he quickly analysed it, despite Markus just having told him that it was mistletoe.

“Why does that mean we have to kiss?” The former deviant hunter inquired and tilted his head to the side with a confused frown after North had called out for them to ‘get it on already’.

“Because it’s customary but we don’t have to,” Markus replied and while he tried to keep his expression blank, Connor did spot the small flicker of hopefulness in the other’s heterochromatic eyes.

“Why is it customary to kiss underneath a plant whose name roughly translates to  _poo on a stick_? It doesn’t seem logical,” Connor wondered and he could hear North and the others making choked off noises in the background while Markus’ expression morphed into fond amusement.

“ _Poo on a stick_?”

“The Anglo Saxon word  _Mistel_ means  _dung_ and  _tan_ is  _twig_ or  _stick_. So…” The former deviant hunter shrugged and quirked a helpless little smile. Maybe he was taking things too literally once again? It seemed to happen quite a lot, even more so since he had deviated. “I guess it makes sense since it’s spread on trees through bird poo.”

“I guess it’s just another testament to humans being weird that its customary to kiss underneath a  _bird poo plant_ ,” the deviant leader concluded with a chuckle and then he reached out for Connor, gently curling his fingers into the collar of the cops dress shirt. “Wouldn’t want to anger the bird poo plant gods, though, right?”

Before Connor got the chance to point out that those weren’t a thing, his mouth was already covered by Markus’ and he suddenly had trouble holding on to whatever thought had been on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you want to write a drabble, think why not research a tiny bit and find that kind of information...This basically wrote itself.


End file.
